Surprise
by DemonRyu
Summary: A morning inner dialogue, brings enlightment to Seifer, and helps Zell put his foot in his mouth.
1. Peeping Tom

I wonder if I'll ever get tired of watching him.  
Shimmering strands of gold strewn upon white cloth, dark brown - not black - eyelashes, that curl just so at the ends. Black ink that curls along his cheek, at odds with the innocent expression he wears when he sleeps.  
The moon tonight is being kind to me. Silver dipped light bathes his form. The last time I'd been here, it had been cloudy. He slept with the doors open that night as well, the sea breeze making the chins curtains dance as though they were ghosts. I'd made sure to cover him before I left.  
Tonight the breeze is a bit balmier, and he faces the doorway. He sleeps on his side, one hand tucked under the pillows, his other partly covering his mouth. Just beneath tanned fingers, I can see his mouth. Peach colored lips, slightly parted, but he doesn't snore.  
White cotton is bunched around his waist, so I allow myself to study him at leisure. Broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist. A slight sprinkling of gold dusts his belly, darker then the sun streaked strands atop his head.  
  
Now, I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him how I feel about him. The peace I get by just watching him sleep. Of course, if he ever awoke and found me in his room, he'd kill me. I'm sure of it. If I had to chance to tell him my feelings - He'd laugh in my face.   
After all, I was his tormenter. From childhood, a short respites when he lived in Balamb, but even worse once he'd joined Garden. I didn't realize till too late, how I truly felt. After I'd already lost him.  
  
We all knew whom his heart belonged to, even if the object of his affections did not. They say love is blind, I agree. Love is blind, and enjoys kicking people when they're down.   
With one last look at the sleeping beauty, I turn, and begin to walk to the French doors.  
  
So lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the rustle of sheets.  
  
"Being a peeping tom, does not become you."  
A husky voice, natural and the honeyed warmth of sleep injected into it. I freeze, dread overcoming for me for the briefest of seconds, as he continues.  
"Seifer."   
However, my name is said on an amused note, not angry. I turn around, hoping I don't look as shocked as I feel.   
  
Zell is smiling, the faintest curl to his lips.  
"How..."  
"I've known about your visits, Seifer. I wasn't really sleeping tonight... I'd figured you come."  
  
I just stare at him, torn before making a break for the door, curious about why he isn't angry.  
"I know you're itching to get out of here, but wait just a second, ok? I have something to give you."  
  
When Seifer nodded, eyes still wide, Zell just chuckled to himself, and threw back the sheets. Seifer's gaze moved downward, either intentionally or accidentally, Zell didn't know.   
'It can't be as soft as it looks.' I tell myself, stamping on the urge to reach out and run my hands over that tawny skin. Although Squall is nicknamed the Lion, Zell is the living embodiment of one.   
  
I finally meet his eyes again, and Zell's left eyebrow just quirks. I'm thankful my face is in the shadows, for I can feel the sight heat that has suffused my face. I'm not a blusher by nature, and Fujin can tell you from experience.   
Zell walked over to a dresser, pulling out a drawer. He rummaged through it for a few seconds, pulling something out. He shut the drawer, walking back to me. I glance down as he holds his hand out, blinking when the mental glints.  
  
My choker.  
  
I'd known it was missing since my last visit here, but I thought I'd lost it outside the hotel. So this was how...  
"I woke up, and was planning on shutting the doors. Luckily, I saw it before I stepped on it. I think the clasp broke, so I fixed it for you."  
When Seifer reached out to take it, Zell gave him another smile, pulling the necklace back. Seifer frowned, and Zell beckoned him to lean over. He did so, and Zell reached up to place the necklace on him.  
  
I took the chance offered to me, for this brief moment, to pull him a little closer. He laughed, instead of pulling away. Once his fingers are no longer tickling the nape of my neck, I sigh.  
"I should... I should get going..."  
  
He takes a step back, head tilted slightly.  
"Going to leave without telling me why?"  
  
"..."  
How can I tell him how I feel? How can I hold someone that doesn't want to be held by me? To tell him I watched him while he slept, the only time I didn't fear what he or Squall might do to me.  
So, I settled on my attitude. I gave him a smirk, though I don't think it looked as good as I wanted.  
"You said it yourself. I shouldn't be a peeping tom."  
  
Zell hffted at me.   
"I feel that you want to talk to me about something."  
  
Ah, time to change the subject, and quickly.  
  
"Where's Squall?"  
  
Zell blinked. "Squall?" Then he laughed, and shook his head. "You've been sneaking into the wrong room then. He's down the hall. Careful though, Kinneas has a habit of shooting shadows first, asking questions later."  
  
Seifer was at a loss for words, I could tell.  
  
"But I thought, You and he... I thought..."  
  
A sadder smile, a slow shake of his head. "No. Squall and I were never meant to be more then friends. Besides, while he caught my eyes, someone else was slowly gripping my heart."  
  
  
--  
Notes  
--  
Might be continued, might not. (Since the notebook continuing the original draft of this has about 8 pages. ^_~) I suppose this could be a stand-alone. It'll depend on reviews, most likely.  
Disclaimer: Seifer and Zell belong to Squaresoft. 


	2. Zell's Thoughts

Never in my wildest dreams did I'd think I'd wake up with him beside me.   
No, more then beside me, around me... A part of me.  
One arm and leg are thrown over my side; I can feel the rough cloth of his pants. My left arm is over him, so it's not as if he's hogging me.  
He looks so innocent while asleep. Not an angel, though  
Either God or the Devil himself, that's Seifer Almasy. Anyone with a mouth like his - no way he could be an angel.  
  
Did I surprise you? I have my own inner monologues as well, though it may not seem like it. I just don't have them at crucial moments, like Squall. He once did that when we were in the middle of a battle. He wasn't too amused when he came to, after several potions and cures. We all thought it was funny.  
  
I hold my council in the early morning hours, when everything is painted with a soft blush of rose, or right before I go to sleep, when the sky is wrapped within a black velvet cloak. I find that's the best time, to help prepare myself for the day ahead, or to help me fall asleep.  
  
I didn't think he'd still be here, that's for sure. A little half smile is playing on his lips. I wonder who, or what, he's dreaming about. A glance at the clock shows it to be six am. Figures. I have a habit of waking up an hour before my alarm goes off - when I don't want to. Or don't need to. The days I do? I oversleep.  
I'll let ya in on a secret - we all sleep in. As often as possible. The only early risers, are Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine. By habit.   
Selphie - I wonder if she ever really sleeps. So much energy wrapped up into that little body. Constantly moving, no matter what.   
Quistis, was always up before us, when we were young. Helping Sis and Matron. I remember that. Seed training has only made it more so, I've seen her go to bed at midnight and is up at four - more rested then the rest of us.  
Irvine.. I don't know. However, Squall is not a morning person, never has been till he gets about three cups of coffee in his system. This is only if he's woken before eight. Since Irvine is the complete opposite of Squall, yin to his yang, it stands to figure.  
  
But why am I rambling on about that when I'm waking up to a dream? I've lusted after Seifer since I was fifteen, been in love, I believe, since I was sixteen.  
That's the only reason why his barbs and taunts bothered me so much… I knew what my feelings for him were, how deep, and it just hurt so bad that'd he never return them. I let him pick on me, just to have his attention, starved for it as I was.  
  
He apologized last night, we had a long talk... but he never asked whom I'd meant with my heart comment. But his eyes changed after I said that.. Become glassy, devoid of emotion. I'd put my foot in my mouth again. As an impulse, when he turned to walk away again, I asked him to stay. After all, coming to my room every night for a week and a half had to mean something? Right? Right.  
I was so happy when he said yes. I almost squealed like Selphie upon meeting Laguna.  
I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a lazy, bemused voice.  
"*What*" are you staring at?"  
  
I blink, focusing on the green eyes locked upon my own.  
Green. Such a simple color, for eyes that aren't just green. As lush of the leaves in the Grandidi Forest, more brilliant then any emerald I've seen. Those are his eyes.  
  
"Zell?"  
Whoops. I smile. "Sorry. Just thinking."  
"Good or bad things?"  
"Truth or Lie?"  
He smiles slightly, deliberately rubbing his thigh against mine as he begins to pull back.  
"Truth."  
Tch. Shoulda known he'd want the truth.  
"Honestly... I didn't think you'd be here when I woke up."  
  
Just like that, he stills. Eyes shutter, looking like frosted green glass. He had Squall both share this, one moment, warm and cuddly as puppies, next - deadlier then Shiva's attack.  
'Way to go.' I tell myself, but continue speaking as though nothing is wrong.  
"But I'm glad you are."  
  
"You... You are?"  
  
I gaze into his eyes, searching for anything hidden with those blue depths. Nothing can quite capture the color of his eyes… Sky blue, baby blue - A light, pure color. Eyes I'd though I'd tainted. I've stood for hours, watching him sleep, now I could lay here for days, just looking into those eyes.  
I've seen them darken with anger, watched them swirl between blue and almost light gray when afraid... What would like with passion, I wonder, though I know I've never find out.  
  
He nods, solemnly, and I read something there. The clue I should have picked up on last night, when he said the words aloud. I'm one he who lays claim to his heart.  
  
I'm such a fucking idiot.  
  
I pull him closer, even though we are already pressed against one another.  
  
I offer no resistance; being wrapped in his arms is what I've wanted for the past three years.   
I've noted that first kisses are always so shy so tentative.. This is no different. The partners have to adapt to the other's style of kissing. A gentle brushing of lips against my own... If I hadn't been apart of it, I wouldn't have thought it to be a kiss.  
  
He pulls back again, glancing at me, waiting. I just smile as I pull him back for another one, fingers threading though the silky strands on the back of his head. Gentle at first, deeper in a matter of moments, as his taste is already a drug to me... I want to overdose on it. Remember the honeyed clover of it, as I go through withdrawals when he is no longer here. The feel of his fingers against my skin. Everything. I'll want to remember this moment, immortalize within my memory.  
  
  
So lost are we in each other, that we don't hear the knocking upon my door.  
  
Notes: Disclaimers: I own no one. Obvious, right. 


End file.
